User blog:MajorFlamerider/Ruby, the Red Reaper
Note: The following is more or less a 'joke' entry based on a character from a franchise (in this case, Rooster Teeth's RWBY). As such, the abilities and stats have more regard for the source material than balance, and the values that are given you should mentally follow up with the phrase "...or something". In advance, thank you for compliments and criticisms, I just probably won't make any changes according to your comments. This particular entry is not to be confused with BestFluttershyNA's entry for Ruby Rose, which might be considered a more accurate representation: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BestFluttershyNA/Ruby_Rose I've also got Weiss, and Yang, if you'd prefer. Ruby Rose, the Red Reaper is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities movement speed, and an extra 20% attack speed. In ranged form, Ruby gains an additional 425 range, up to 550 total. Both forms change her abilities, with the top one being her ranged form ability, and the bottom one being her melee form ability. }} Ruby jams her scythe into the ground and fires a high velocity round with increased precision. After a 1 second casting time, Ruby fires a bullet down a line that deals physical damage to the first enemy unit it hits. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1400 }} Ruby blasts a shot away from the target direction, propelling her forwards and slicing through enemy units as she goes, dealing physical damage to them. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} }} Ruby ignores unit collision and gains a massive boost to movement speed that degrades over 2 seconds. Activating this move breaks Ruby free of any slows affecting her, and adds bonus damage to her next basic attack. |leveling = AD}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Ruby reaches out down a path in front of her with her scythe. The first enemy champion she reaches is dealt physical damage and gets pulled to her position. If she does catch an enemy champion with this ability, she gains armor and magic resist for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Ruby performs a wide slice with her scythe, dealing physical damage to enemy units in a cone and pushing them away from her. Pushed units have their movement speed slowed. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} }} Ruby prepares to cast this spell for 1 second, then launches her scythe, with her on it, in the target direction. The scythe wildly swings around, dealing physical damage to enemy units she passes through. When successfully cast, Crescent Executor is put on cooldown, but with that cooldown reduced by 50 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Ruby latches the edge of her scythe behind the target enemy champion's neck, suppressing them and rooting herself for 1 second. If she reaches the end of the cast time uninterrupted, she fires her weapon, forcing the scythe through the neck. In addition to knocking Ruby away from her target, the target enemy champion is dealt physical damage that is increased based on their missing health. If she does not successfully perform the ability, the cooldown is reduced to 10 seconds and the mana is refunded. When successfully cast, Crescent Rampage is put on cooldown, but with that cooldown reduced by 50 seconds. |leveling = % of target's missing health}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} }} Category:Custom champions